


It Comes Naturally on the Floor [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Perc'ahlia Festival of Happiness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "It Comes Naturally on the Floor" by TazmainianDevil."Grog’s mind is surprisingly sharp when it comes to things related to sex, ale or fucking with Vax.Vex decides to play along and ends up carried away."





	It Comes Naturally on the Floor [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TazmainianDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazmainianDevil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Comes Naturally on the Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151010) by [TazmainianDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazmainianDevil/pseuds/TazmainianDevil). 

Length: 12:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it%20comes%20naturally%20on%20the%20floor.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it%20comes%20naturally%20on%20the%20floor%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> A belated fill for the "dancing/music" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Also used to fill my "incorporate physical sound" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to TazmainianDevil for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
